Adventures of Two Hungover Old Men In The Snow
Harold and Rémi are both suffering from horrible hangovers, but trek out into the snow for a day of Shopping anyhow. Setting: Purple district; Rémi's apartment, and later, the Shopping District. Timeline: Boxing Day, X100; After Christmas Drunk Phonecall * Mr_Brown makes his way to Remi's apartment, he is bloody feeling awful. How much did he drink yesterday? Christmas seemed a bit of a blur. He knew he called Remi at some point, plus one or two awkward texts from his phone records but he had no idea what he said. He hopes that he didn't spoil his Christmas surprise, He's a professional for gods sake, he should know how to keep his mouth shut. Brown stops at Remi's door, puts down a bag and and two cups of coffee and looks around. All clear. He wasn't cloaked; not that he was low on vibe, he was full to the brim. Must have danced a lot last night too. No, He was feeling too restless to concentrate on not being seen. He kneels down and picks the lock. childsplay. Brown should really inform Remi that he has terrible security but its not much of a concern right now. He picks up the bag, drinks and walks in. *Remi remembers the phonecall, definitely. And he remembers lying on his back for half an hour before finally managing to snag the whisky bottle with his dexterous ballet toes. Sadly, nothing after that, because that's when he got /really/ drunk. By some great feat, he must have managed to stand, because he is currently lying face-up on his couch, snoring like a very loud, hungover, foul-tempered and fouler-mouthed Frenchy angel. Remi has nothing of much value (except sentimental) in his apartment, but he would take the advice to heart. ...Pff probably not. *Mr_Brown looms over Remi with the tiniest of smiles creeping onto his face. Not that you could see it, His grey scarf was obscuring his face. Harold was in his winter outfit, long black wool coat, black corduroy trousers and lastly dark grey boots appropriate for cold weather but pretty stylish none the less. He looked kinda like death and boy, did he feel like it. The only difference was that "Death" was holding Breakfast, croissants and coffee; how thoughtful. "Remi?~" he asks in a low melodic tone, no need to wake the man up with a start. He was always griping on about heart attacks after all. "Remi~" he continues softly. Mr_Brown although speaking so softly and nice would probably freak people out Remi Very creepy. GoggleZ where is you B[ face brown GoggleZ >:u Remi He lost it. Mr_Brown WHILE HIS VOICE WOULD SOUND NICE, THAT SOUND COMING FROM THAT BODY WOULD BE WEIRD Mr_Brown he's a professional B[ face, he is not at work right now Mr_Brown lolol GoggleZ XD *Remi does not wake up immediately, not to the ~*~melodic~*~ tones of Harold's voice. He voices a discontented grunt when he does, opening one sleep-hazed eye. Just a crack; he's both annoyed that someone's calling his name, and confused because it sounds way too damn pleasant. A snarl creeps into his features as he regards the blurry figure. Fuck, it's /way too bright in this room/. %**@# /sun/. The Frenchman angrily mutters something in French about la Faucheuse, before griping, loudly, "Fuck, y'better be the g'damn grim Reaper, 'cause tha's the only shit 'm dealin' with today." He always figured Death would be a redhead. God damn /gingers/. Mr_Brown hahaha Remi They will be the death of him. *Mr_Brown "Yes I am Death, I serve breakfast now. It's all rather poetic, the Alpha and the Omega and all that." his normal voice returns, albeit gruffer than usual. It's abundantly clear that he had a 'good day' yesterday. He drops the bag on Remi but keeps hold of the coffee. "Get up; I'm here to take you to part duex of your Christmas present". Part one had been a poem, written in the tiniest cursive handwriting he could manage. Ah private school education, all that fluff had a use after all. The point is that it looked pretty but he knew for a fact that Remi could never read it. Crossnom LOL. Crossnom ... Mr_Brown 83 *Remi Harold's grating voice is not doing wonders on his hangover, surprise surprise. "You're just trying to butter me up so I don't make a fuss when you drag me t'hell," he snarks, and presses the heels of his hands against his eyes. Hrg. "/Deux/? The fuck was /un/? The drunk phonecall? How'd you know, those're my favourite." He lowers his hands and groggily sits up, nudging the bag. ...Wait, how'd he get in--he looks towards his front door. "If you're gonna do that shit, I'll just give y'the key. Jesus." Remi has no idea about part one of his present, yet, sadly. Tiny print poetry!? *Mr_Brown tuts. "About that, disregard anything I said to you yesterday. I'm sure it was painful... I didn't sing did I?" he pauses, bloody hell, He could never forgive himself if that happened. "You didn't get part one?" He frowns and goes to the kitchen to takes the poem off the fridge; He comes back and puts it next to Remi. He was being far too clever with that hiding in plain sight lark. Oh well, the jokes on Remi anyway. "As for the key... I like my way better. Don't worry I was very professional, not even a mark on your door." In truth, He doesn't like the connotations of having a key to a door he doesn't own. Far too familiar for his liking. *Remi doesn't look at the front of the fridge! He looks at the inside of the fridge. For food. To live. He flashes Harold an /evil/ grin, before peering into the paper bag he'd dropped on him. "Maybe. Didn't get a chance t'record it, though. Your rep's safe." Digging through the bag, he pauses to peer at the note. Squint, rather. "If I get better locks, you're not gonna climb through my window, are you. ...The fuck is this bullshit?" Predictably, he squints at the note--holds it close--holds it farther away, squints some more--gdamnit. Remi reevaluates Harold as a ginger-haired /saint/ for bringing him breakfast, though. *Mr_Brown has a number of different ways of breaking into someone's place, not that Remi needs to know that, strictly business stuff right there. He frowns when Remi doesn't clear up what he did on the phone so sips his coffee. The frown however quickly turns into a smirk when Remi tries to read his little note. "Having a little trouble old chap?... oh well, its not that important anyway" Brown hands over a coffee for Remi. "Get dressed. We're going out." Remi Get dressed, loser. Remi We're goin' shoppin'. Mr_Brown p. much Remi So much sass. Mr_Brown COME ON FOXY GRANDPA B| Remi XDD *Remi thinks Harold's present is /lame/. He's just being a /dick/ by getting him things he can't /read/. He retaliates by frowning extra hard at him before climbing to his feet. He wavers unsteadily. "Hnng 'm too hungover for this shit." But he humours Harold by walking off (unsteadily without his cane) in search of fresh clothes. Nothing as fab as Harold's. Shirt. Pants. Jacket from Phoenix. Remi forgets to comb his hair. Fuck it. Remi's hair has been a hilariously horrible mess this whole time, btw. Mr_Brown lol Mr_Brown GEE HAROLD, FOR A MAN HOW SAYS HE HAS NO TIME, YOU SURE PUT A LOT OF THOUGHT INTO YOUR CLOTHES Cross time invested once Remi Oh, I just assumed he rolled out of bed looking that fabulous. Cross so he never has to think again Cross its all preset Cross he has a robot in his walkin closet that helps out Remi oh wait *Remi also takes the offered coffee? Yes. *Mr_Brown is very good at keeping a pokerface so Remi's bedhead, hasn't phased him...much. He reaches for the cane but Remi has already hobbled off. He twirls it with one hand, and then rests the cane on his shoulder like a very dapper gentleman. He can't resist doing it, must be something in his blood... like the left over alcohol. Brown squints at the window, glare on snow thats going to do wonders for his eyes, and takes out his sunglasses from his jacket pocket. He rubs his temples and drinks more of his coffee; hopefully this magic elixir will perk him up. Not that he had much faith in it. He rolls his shoulders and waits for Remi to appear again. "Ready? theres a car out front." he hands him the cane like a gentleman. Remi The best cure for a hangover. Remi More alcohol. Mr_Brown SEE A CANE. MUST TWIRL IT Remi XDDD Mr_Brown http://youtu.be/iFnFCrAuneI like so Mr_Brown how could you not Cross ugh snow glare Cross when tired or brainfried Cross that is what staring into the face of hell must look like Mr_Brown lol Cross goodluck remi. Remi XD Remi See this Cross frozen over hell. Remi is why I wear sunglasses Remi year round. Remi And I don't even drink, Cross i dont cuz im stupid Remi but I'm sure that would be worse. Cross well okay no also because metal sunglasses on your face in -20 weather is kind of cruel Cross as is ear piercings but i cant take those out Cross sob these two *Remi can walk fine without it for good periods of time (however he did just sleep awkwardly on a cramped, uncomfortable little couch). But when he's out and about... Especially on the hard pavement. It takes a toll. He returns, wrapping a scarf around his neck, and smirks at the image of Harold with his cane."Y've got a few years still. If you ever need one, though, I'll get you somethin' with flames." ~*~Cane Shopping~*~. He accepts the cane back, before he goes digging through a kitchen cupboard drawer for his sunglasses because he is only prepared to suffer so much for whatever the hell Harold has planned. Sunglasses on, cane in one hand, coffee in the other, bagged breakfast under arm. LET'S DO THIS THING. Mr_Brown THINKING ABOUT AGES OF FUNK MAFIA. BROWN IS NEXT IN LINE TO GET CRIPPLED Mr_Brown sobs Remi P. much Remi THEY'LL GO CANE SHOPPING Remi IT WILL BE FAB Remi The Adventure Of Two Extremely Hung Over Old Men. Mr_Brown but i neeed to sleep haha Remi *The Winter Adventures Of Two Extremely Hung Over Old Men In The Snow. Mr_Brown WILL CONTINUE AFTER THESE MESSAGES Remi Sleep is very goo,d go. Remi COMMERCIAL BREAK. *Mr_Brown looks coldly at Remi "I would be out of the job if I had to rely on one of those." He puts his sunglasses on and leads Remi out to the car waiting outside. He has worried about winding down but he doesn't want to think about it; he has to remain invaluable to FM but if he lost his legs... well. He'd be fucked. A suited man steps out of the car and opens the doors for Brown and Remi to get in. Its clearly been rented, the new car smell gives that away. The interior is black leather, the windows are tinted, and it practically screams 'I am a business man, the family business kind'. When they settle the car drives off. *Remi 's smirk disappears instantly to be replaced with a hard frown. Yeah, thanks for reminding him how useless and old he is, Brown. He relocks his door on the way out, and follows Harold down to the car, settling his own sunglasses on his nose as he walks. Pausing to look the vehicle over, he slowly climbs in after him. So fancy. He would have settled for a cab. Remi is moody and silent. *Mr_Brown has planned this trip, a taxi would be an unpredictable variable. He checks his watch and sips his coffee. He didn't plan drinking so much yesterday, that was the only thing that wasn't to plan so far. He looks out the window and glances at Remi now and again. He is very aware of there is awkward silence in the car. He finishes his drink and puts it in a cup holder, "Your hair's a mess" *Remi opens the bag the moment he settles into a seat and /devours/ the croissant. Because god /damn/ he's hungry, and Harold is a /saint/ for bringing him food. He finishes it quickly, and then settles down into an awkward silence while he nurses his coffee, looking up only when Harold speaks. "Yeah, I know." He reaches up and attempts to smooth it down with one hand. It springs back as badly as if he hadn't touched it at all. Perhaps even worse. *Remi also rubs his stubble. This is all your fault, Brown. BT Dragging him out of his apartment like this. *Mr_Brown doesn't mind the stubble. Brown smiles a little, "goodness, it has a mind of its own." he pokes it in attempt to tame the beast. *Remi Brown's attempt is in vain, and Remi's hair just springs back again. He grumbles. He should just carry around one of those flip combs like a greaser. *Mr_Brown raises an eyebrow and takes off a glove. "hrmmm." He moves closer to Remi and runs his hand through his hair, trying to swish it back. B| *Remi grumps, but because they're sitting in a darkened vehicle, other than crossing his arms, he sits there in silence and takes it. His greying hair is a worthy opponent that will not be conquered easily. B| YEAH, YOU TAKE ALL THIS NON HOMO TOUCHING LIKE A MAN *Remi DOES SO. remi's hair is p. soft isn't it Everyone in chat came to this conclussion one time. So it is so. it looks like mine, i should hope it is XD *Mr_Brown slides a bit closer. He fusses with his hair until he is a bit more presentable and absolutely not because Remi's hair is soft and silky. While he had noticed that little fact he certainly didn't dwell on it. Remi's hair was still unruly as ever, but at least it was even. Just in time too because the car stops. "Oh we're here" He notices his close proximity to his friend and slides back. Brown puts his glove back on and clears his throat. His pokerface makes an appearance, trying to gloss over that brief over familiarity with Remi. "I thought I'd take you to the up market end of town" a bit of redundant phrase since most things were high end in Mafia side. "A lot of one of a kind items in the shops here, do tell me if something catches your eye". *Remi makes a face when Harold decides to get all up in his personal space to fix his hair. "You're wastin' your time. 'Nless you've gotta comb and an hour, 's not goin' anywhere." He raises his hands to shoo Brown off for fussing, but promptly drops them with hungover, tired defeat. Fuck it. Whatever. B[ He is not abhorrently against having some guy pet his hair. He tries to view his reflection in the window when the car comes to a stop, but it's too dark inside to do so. He'd have to wait until they got out. "Okay." What kind of Christmas was this, Pick Your Own Christmas Present? You could have just gotten him a gift card, Harold. BT *Mr_Brown steps out of the car and checks his phone. This was all part of his plan. Step one deception; think its just simple window shopping. pop into the opticians to 'pick up contacts'. If Remi refuses to enter building, say its going to take a while and have him sit down. If that doesn't work mess with his perception. Hopefully it won't come to that, especially since he feeling hungover and might accidentally blind him for an unknown period of time. "Stop looking so miserable, I'll buy you lunch once we're done" oh my god wait is brown forcing him to get contacts YAY. can i hire your mafioso to pull this stunt on my dad. glasses and stuff yup same problem. hahaha needs glasses just wears storebought magnify-y reading glasses doesnt wear em when grocery shopping BC my mum had to force my dad to get glasses then my dad had to force my mum to get reading glasses a couple of years later lol You made me pause to google if you could even GET contacts for presbyopia. ITS THE FUTUREEEEEE is my excuse lol Looks like you can, but they're custom made because they'd have to be bifocal. *Remi I'M NOT STICKING ANYTHING IN MY EYE ARE YOU CRAZY. XD big baby~ p. much *Remi carefully climbs out of the vehicle and pauses to (gayly) check his hair in the reflection of the tinted windows. Huh. It looks almost not horrible. Harold apparently has magic hair-combing fingers. BT Nod of approval. He straightens up and follows after him. "Fine." He doesn't look any less miserable. *Mr_Brown texts and walks down the street '>@goons I'll summon you when I need you. Brown.' He seems nonchalant but he is keeping a careful eye on Remi; trying to pick up on any sign of interest in the shop windows. He knows Remi will hate him once he goes through with his plan, might as well get him something he likes to make up for it. "The last performance at the Bratva was rather good, you must be proud." brown uses ego boost `flip Remi flips a coin. It lands on... Tails! Oh. Not v. effective. >: lol *Remi has no idea how Brown can do that, and has half a mind to stick his cane out and try to trip him up. Kids. Texting and walking. Pfah. He walks alongside him, cane tapping along the sidewalk as he absently peers in the windows; there doesn't seem to be anything catching his eye. Well, those hats look nice, he supposes. "Yeah." He needs to work on his small talk skills. Hrm. *Mr_Brown Oh great, Remi wasn't being very talkative. He wasn't that good at small talk himself, he pockets his phone and thinks to himself for a moment. "You know, I really appreciate the season tickets. I hardly make time for myself to wind down and clear my mind. The Ballet really helps, you know." He was being honest, no point in making the trip nothing but deception. Brown eyes the opticians and the posh department store near the end of the road. Its not a far walk. *Remi is also a failure at small-talk, never fear. How the hell did this friendship work? He seems glad when Brown decides to pocket the bloody phone, although seemingly having more of someone's attention doesn't bring about any grand enlightenment of subjects to talk on. He makes a good attempt at a sincere smile, and actually manages a (lopsided, but) thoughtful grin. "You're welcome. It seemed like th' reasonable thing." What else could he have gotten him? A shit-ton of socks. He shrugs like a modest kid who got caught doing a good deed. *Mr_Brown stops at the opticians. He would have liked to warm Remi up a little bit before this stage, but oh well. He knows he never inherited his father's charm. "Ah, I just remembered I need to pick up something from here, I hope you don't mind" He holds open the door for Remi to walk in like a gentleman. Brown's expression is neutral, Remi shouldn't suspect a thing. *Remi stops when Harold does, and predictably glances around at the shops closest to them. Aw, /man/. The shyly thoughtful smirk falls from his face and instead he flashes the man a disapproving frown for making him hang out in one of /these/ places. But it's still better than standing outside in the cold. He enters anyways, and mutters something close to a 'thanks' to Brown for holding the door. done in by politeness Stupid politeness. What's it ever done for him. *Mr_Brown eyes a pretty blonde assistant up and down, gestures for Remi to sit down at a chair then goes to talk to man at the front desk. The pretty blonde assistant is in her late 20s, tall but curvy. she is clearly embarrassed at Brown's behaviour but its probably not the first time something like this has happened to her. She walks up to Remi and asks if he needs any help. BROWN EYEING PRETTY BLONDES? YES I'M AFRAID 83 YOU SHOULD BE )8 *Remi looks between the lady and Harold and is /rightly confused/. His disapproving frown deepens, and he contemplates whacking Brown's arm--but he's gone. And he's left standing (IN A SCARY OPTOMETRIST'S) there, eyeing a chair suspiciously. "No, 'm fine. Just waiting for him." He sticks a thumb in Harold's direction. |B[ Remi isn't jealous or nothing. Just confused, weirded out and annoyed. B1 BROWN SHOWING INTREST. WHATS THIS *The blonde smiles at Remi, 'We do free eye tests for gentlemen......of your calibre, it will only take a few moments-'. Brown interrupts the lady by raising his voice at the man at the desk "What do you mean there's a mix up?". She furrows her brow '...and it looks like your friend might take a while-" SHE'S TRYING TO SAY, YOU LOOK OLD. BUT IN A NICE WAY XDD I got that. "your calibre" "is she calling him old or just Mafia Fancy" "no def. old" lolol well you walked in with brown might be mistaken for fancy "mistaken". x) *Mr_d`Aubigne is classy, shut your mouth. :P not with your sticky up hair *Remi /rocks this look/, okay? *Remi just got called old; he scowls a little harder and runs a hand over his disastrously messy greying hair. He hates this place already. Hurry the hell up, Harold. "No, m' fine." Be polite to the lady, Remi. "...Thank you." And now Brown's raising his voice, and that's just weird too. *Mr_Brown seems to have quieten down and is now on the phone. The man at the desk seems to be flapping around with paper and looks one step away from a breakdown. The blonde nervously eyes Brown then looks back at Remi. 'that guy gives me the creeps, help a girl out and give me an excuse to hang around the test area?' she says in a low tone. *Remi "Yeah, he has that effect," he remarks, completely deadpan. Gdamnit Harold. Apprehension crosses his face at the plee, and he looks between the girl and Brown's turned back. He mutters a half-hearted "fucking" under his breath. He can't say no to polite young ladies. "Fine." *The blonde mouths a very grateful thank you at Remi and leads him to the test area 'This way sir.' Brown smirks at his phone then follows the pair after they walk past him. Oh Remi, how could you not resist a damsel in distress, this girl was a very good lure, well. She'd have to be for her price tag. The blonde points him to a seat and starts fiddling with the equipment. brown, using your conections for trolling. tsk tsk *Remi shoots Harold a /death glare/ regardless of whether or not the man actually turns to meet his gaze over the phone. It's either for making a scene and causing the lady's distress, or because he knows /what's up/. Who knows how cunning the Frenchman really is. "...Yeah, okay." He stops to stare at the intimidating chair. Give him a minute. After a good scowl and a grumble, he sits. *The blonde makes a face like she's accidentally broken something. 'ah...um Jonathan~' the panicked looking man from the desk walks in and he fusses with the machine. The two argue for a moment then 'Jonathan' shoos away the the blonde. Johnathan bows his head to Remi. 'I'm sorry to keep you waiting sir, this should only take a moment, 'can you move forward a little please?' FUUUU I saw that coming. B) *Mr_Brown *B)* "hired blonde lady? Who is actually trained in optometry? ..." sneaky sneaky~ HE PLANNED THIS BRO, HE PLANNED THIS *Mr_d`Aubigne tries not to get Punch People In The Face happy. B[ brown, is a creepy fuck even when he's trying to be nice *Remi will do the silly test and then get the hell out of here. What, does Harold actually expect him to hang around afterwards to try on specs? When the blonde flees, he stiffens up considerably more. /Hell no/. "Yeah--" he leans forward and is about to stand and end that with an abrupt 'no thank you', so he can leave and yell at Brown for his stupid failure of a Christmas present plan. He stops when it hits him that this will look suspiciously like 'I was only going to do the test because I wanted to be alone in the room with that pretty blonde twenty-something piece of ass'. Fuck. B| Fucking fuck fuck. He sits back again and slouches low in the chair. You get a loving string of monologue-"fuck"s. hahaha Brown plans things VERY WELL *Mr_d`Aubigne HATES. mazza, forgot that aspect of hot girl alone with old man XD but i'm sure BROWN KNEW Yeah, just threw that in there. 8D I wondered if you'd actually planned that. and then went, "what does that matter, Brown totally did." hahaha yes When characters think ahead of their players. idek how eye tests work so, THE DO THE EYE TEST *they do the There's the machine, and the flipping lenses and stuff, and that's all I remember. and I guess that chart with the letters getting smaller too. *Remi suffers through the eye exam test thing, tortured by a crazy optometrist sob. *Jonathan does all the tests and discuses the various options he has. He hands Remi a piece of paper with all the details and makes it out like it was all very lucky that he came in here. Brown stands around in a corner and tries not to smirk too hard, he has to concentrate to keep cloaked and between the amusing sight of Remi's discomfort and the hangover it was a heavy task. *Remi snarks his way through the test. 'Yeah, I dunno, sorta blurry' 'I guess' 'Fuck, I don't know'. When the man begins discussing his options, his replies evolve into 'yeah,' 'whatever', 'I don't care' and 'can I /go/ now?'. When he's finally released, he flees the test room. He is very tempted to start knocking shit over until Harold comes out of hiding. Where the hell is that ginger bastard. *Mr_Brown appears in front of Remi and smirks at him. "Looks like you can read that poem now, well, you could if you picked some frames... or are you going for contacts" his sass is through the roof. B] *Remi is expecting Harold to pop out at him any moment, but he still nearly jumps (he manages to suppress it) when he does. "You fucking kidding me? I'm not stickin' those things in my eye." He side-steps the man and tries to walk past. " 'M not getting anything." Pissy old man. B[ *Mr_Brown grabs Remi's arm. "thats right, your not. but I am buying you something." he gently tugs at Remi's arm, "please?" he was trying to be nice about it honest. *Mr_d`Aubigne comes to a stop again when Brown grabs his arm, and /almost/ whips it away so he can storm out. "Fuck you." But he turns around anyways. "You didn't have to do all this bullshit. I'd have come." A painfully blatant lie, and he knows it. His whole reaction to everything proved that. He tries to cover up the crap lie with, "Fucking worst present." But he hasn't stormed out yet. He's still standing there. Dazzle him with your fab eye-wear opinions, Harold. Tell him he's pretty. B1 *Mr_Brown "no you wouldn't" he cracks a smile and chuckles softly. OK laughing was probably not the best thing to do to defuse the tension but he really couldn't help it, the older gentleman was acting no better than a child. He gently tugs Remi over to some the frames. "You could probably pick any style; you've got a good face shape." He says in a matter of fact way. *Remi huffs like a five year old. At least he's not throwing a tantrum like one. Any more. He allows the tug, and follows Harold over to scowl at the selection. "Yeah?" No, he's not doin' a tortoise shell glasses look. *Mr_Brown picks up a couple of different pairs and starts putting them on Remi. Brown stares intensely at him and it is by no means romantic, unless being a lab rat is your thing. He is analysing each frame and then moving on to the next one "no, hrmm, not quite". Anyone else would say that Remi looked good with all of them but Brown is a very meticulous man. "maybe in gunmetal..." BVc brown is in fashion zen mode XD you mean mazzmode me mode is a lot more caps okay FASHION ZEN MODE, CHAPS WEAR THE GLASSESASSES *Cross sob XD! *Remi looks fab in everything, but it aint perfection. He makes an initial displeased face when Brown puts the first pair on him, but it soon settles into a neutral scowl with all the glasses. He even occasionally squints at himself in a mirror. But he honestly has no idea, so he just lets Harold work his fashion magic. "Gunmetal?". Remi isn't enjoying himself, what are you talking about. *Mr_Brown "shade of grey" he answers, putting away the frames and picking up new ones. "perhaps semi-rimless eyeglasses, no point hiding your handsome face" He muses to himself. He puts these on Remi then tips his chin up with a finger "hmmm". B|c finding glasses are harddd to the photoshop awayyyyyy oops this is the rp room haha XD! SEE, THEY ARE. Especially for a character that wasn't designed with them originally. damnit brown stop being indivisible. also those last glasses look like they have potential arms on the sides wide enough to not look like girlyglasses partially rimless looks good /agree with the ginger XD *Remi could have figured THAT out. Thanks for dumbing it down, Harold. New glasses appear on his nose, and he stares hard at the ginger through them, before looking vaguely apprehensive and flitting his eyes around the room while the other man scrutinizes him, without removing his chin from Brown's hold. Okay, yeah, he /does/ actually value this man's fashion savvy opinion, even if he's a dick about it, because he has /no/ idea how he looks. Hopefully not stupid. *Mr_Brown would never allow Remi to look stupid... well, in a fashion sort of way. He turns Remi's chin gently side to side, squints at him and makes a second attempt at fixing his hair. When he finishes fussing he stands behind Remi and looks at himself and Remi in a mirror. "Thoughts?" *Remi relies on these things! He doesn't often make his own fashion decisions (well, until recently). Male ballet dancer. He grew up surrounded by girls who had opinions, and costume designers took care of the performances. The man stands there helplessly as his chin is turned side to side, and then makes a face when Harold tries to fuss over his hair again. Little can be done. Scrunching one side of his nose in his token snark expression, he seems to consider the reflection. At least he tries to. He's making an effort! "I don't know." He shakes his head a little helplessly. "Doesn't look stupid." That's actually well-known Remi-code for 'I like them'. "Gunmetal?" He questions, attempting a cheeky smirk and pointing at the grey rims. lol brown is wearing Photochromic glasses in this rp he can get two pairs one for extra scowl time brown has to buy glasses that make him look badass and or evil or if he breaks one XDDD Brown's so thoughtful. *Mr_Brown rests his head on Remi's shoulder for a moment, all this thinking is starting to hurt his overworked brain. "Yes." he cocks an eyebrow at Remi "Hey, I didn't give that shade the uber masculine name." He stretches and goes back to looking at the frames. He picks up this pair and swaps it. "...and this one?" remi is probably at a good height for shoulder leaning for some reason Harold using uber in a sentence makes me grin. Yes, he is. lol *Remi feelsshort dont feel short remi D: here *Cross stands near instant boost Naw, he's average but ALL THESE TALL PEOPLE XDDD wait no nvm send phoenix hahaha yes phoenix doesnt get hated x) *Pheonix :| makes people feel better by standing nextto them *Pheonix {:| sigh *Cross sits with phoenix and ruins everything *Cross shh its because you are a good person *Remi at least, hasn't been taxing his brain with Fashion like Harold. He's just had to stand there and take it. Although the eye tests earlier had aggravated his headache. He doesn't seem bothered with Harold resting on his shoulder--but then, between the two of his friends (at least when drunk), he's been leaned on, cuddled and sat on--/Phoenix/. "Yeah, lil' too manly for something you woulda come up with." B] He reaches across with his far hand to pat Brown's chest. Haw. "...Uuh." He squints some more at the mirror and rubs his temples. "I don't know. They're..." Hands make a few slight, vague gestures as he grasps for a description. "...Smooth? They're okay. Like the other ones more." *Remi makes narrational references to the FUTUUURE. *Mr_Brown rolls his eyes. He's not really that bothered at the poke at his masculinity, if he cared about gender roles he would point out that he's a Mafia dog and Remi's a Ballet teacher. He picks up the previous pair and talks to the now thoroughly stressed out man at the front desk. There is a quick flash of a hefty amount of creds and the man at the front desk rushes to the back of the store. *Mr_Brown leans on the desk and looks over at Remi "you should pick something for yourself too". He looks down and checks his phone nonchalantly *Remi will always find something to poke fun at with Harold, he doesn't care if it's gender roles. It's what he does. He's got a mental checklist going. He's already hit that beard, the clothes, Harold's fashion savvyness, hmm so many things left. Following him back to the desk, he slouches against it and turns to look back at the glasses. He grunts. "Too much flippin' effort. Wouldn't know where to start." He only got through this because of Harold. The giant, imposing wall of glasses is practically /spinning/. ...Oh, no, that might be the hangover. He focuses back on the redhead instead. "'Nother day." Remi teases and snarks out of brolove, okay. *Mr_Brown is pretty thankful for Remi's answer since he is gasping for a cup of tea and a cigarette. "will you be tackling the beast on your own?" he smirks. They won't need to wait around for long, the owner had a rather useful vibe and Brown had a reasonable amount of 'influence'. *Remi leans heavily on the counter and stares towards the back, turning towards Harold again only to lower his eyelids and quirk an eyebrow. /Really/? Him, tackle fashion on his own? What is this. Does he need an answer? "Maybe I'll come back for the other ones." If he can find them again. He probably won't be able to. "We goin' for food now?" All he wants is food, tea, and possibly a nap slouched in a cafe booth. He'll consider possibly stealing one of Harold's cigarettes too. *Mr_Brown grins at Remi, he's just teasing. "It depends on how long we have to w-" The man from the front desk comes back, dripping in sweat. He's clearly had a rough day and he's only just opened shop. The man apologies for the wait, avoids browns eye and stares at the desk. The glasses are in a sturdy case in a fancy looking bag with the name of the shop on it, a few extras have been thrown in too. *Mr_Brown gives the man a threatening smile "Thank you. You have a good day sir". The man from the front desk looks likes he's about to piss himself. Brown taps his phone, picks up the bag and with a dramatic swish of his coat he turns to walk out of the shop. "Come along Remi." As soon as he opens the shop door the car arrives at the front of the shop. Perfect. "What do you fancy eating?" brown you are showing off stop that XD! *Mr_Brown SWAG LEVELS ARE OFF THE CHARTS HOLY CRAP THIS SWAG he normally doesn't have this much swag he's just showing off for his notboyfrund Is it the hangover or Remihaha *Remi cocks his eyebrow at the shopkeeper when he returns, but keeps his characteristically aloof frown, turning--undramatically--to follow Brown out with a rhythmical thud of his cane against the floor. " 'Come along'? What'm I, your sidekick?" he snarks, moving closer to him as they approach the door to say, in a low voice and a genuine (if menacing) grin, "you enjoyed that way too much." He follows it with a dark, quiet laugh. "I dunno. Not somethin' breakfasty. Nnn...!" He thinks on it. "Could go for paninis. Chicken pesto?" Remi puts on sunglasses as he walks out the door too, though. Dramatically. Since Harold's got photochromics. *Mr_Brown grins right back with heavy lidded eyes, ok maybe he did.... just a little, he didn't have to say it aloud though. He opens the car door for Remi to get in then gets in at the other side. "Sure, my treat. Got any place in mind?" *Remi keeps grinning despite his headache, as he climbs into the vehicle and pulls the door closed behind him. "There's that lil' tearoom n' cafe on 7th. No--y've been there, you know which one. I liked their paninis." Things that make Remi smile: THE SUFFERING OF OTHERS >83 He usually brings this about through verbal abuse, though. He likes Brown's quiet style. Category:RP Category:Remi Category:Mr. Brown